All The Time Ive Been Watching
by GeorgiaW97
Summary: The first time Sam saw Bella, there was a connection. What has he been keeping from everyong except Jared and Paul all this time. And one day in september he gets a call Bellas missing. New moon. Fist twilight story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first twilight fanfic, but my second story.**

**This first chapter is set in twilight when Bella goes too the beach. But Bella already knows about Edward and they're already going out. Hope you like.**

**Prologue**

When you look into there eyes

Everything happens that you wish for

Your world stops spinning

Every fibre of your bring belongs to them

Your other half

Your soul mate

Your imprint.

**Chap 1 First Sight**

**La push beach (twilight) SamPOV**

Paul and Jared wanted to go to the beach for some reason. I wanted to say no, but there was a pull, a pull that made me want to jump up and run there right this second.

Once Paul had perfected his hair which he says has to be perfect because, "all the babes like me more with perfect hair and that means they wanna piece of my lushes body." His words not mine; we made our way to first beach.

From here I could see a group, mixed with a local group of boys and pale faces all laughing and having fun. Among them was Jacob Black, I watched him closely looking for any sign of him being close to phasing. But in this time I only then see the girl he was talking to. Her brown wavy hair ran freely down her back all the way to her waist. Her face had I light flush to it and was illuminated from the light of the fire. Her eyes, a rich chestnut brown as they danced with live. Those eyes, I felt like I could stare into them all day without a care in the world. My whole world shifted it wasn't gravity that kept me on this earth it was her.

"Oh crap," I whispered to myself.

But of course Paul and Jared heard, stupid were-wolf hearing. They both turned a look at me with weird expressions.

"What" Paul asked?

"The legends about imprinting are true." I breathed I couldn't say anymore than that because I couldn't think of anything but her.

"Who?" Was all he said.

"The brown haired girl sitting next to Jacob Black." I would give anything to be him right at this very moment to that close to her, wait a minute hold up you don't even know her name, I thought to myself.

Both, Jared and Paul heads snapped around and to my surprise they both started laughing hysterically.

"What is wrong with you both I have just told you that I have imprinted and the legends are true and you laugh" I accuse.

"Paul I don't think he knows who she is man, seriously." Jared said in gasps as he tried to control his laughter.

Paul pulled himself together and leaned in like what little kids do to tell a secret. "That my dear Alpha is Isabella Swan or preferred Bella. Her father is police chief Charlie Swan, and" he starts to laugh again so Jared took over. "Her boyfriend is" Are damn she has a boyfriend." Is Edward Cullen, so basically you just imprinted on a leech lover.

**Hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think. **

**Georgia xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya I was bored so decide I might as well write.**

**So there is going to be a time skip to when Edward leaves but everything will be explained.**

Spov

I had just walked in the day from work were I am a community care officer, for both La Push and Forks when my house phone started ringing.

"Hello" rubbing my eyes.

"Sam its Billy, Bella Swan has gone missing, Charlie's called a search party…" I cut him off.

"I'll be right there" slamming the phone down. My Bella's missing; my Bella's missing kept going through my head as I ran outside. Waking both Paul and Jared up, both had crashed at my house after patrol. But I couldn't careless, Bella was missing. I ran and ran heading in the direction of chief swans house. Bella might not know me but I know her, I had kept my distance from her only watching her in wolf form so the bloodsuckers did think I had be breaking the treaty for some reason. I would only think as an animal.

Only me, Jared and Paul knew about the imprint we all thought it was better to keep it a secret from the elders and Bella, herself. So for the past couple of months I have been in pain from staying away from her. Every day I would just get up patrol, go to work, eat, patrol and watch her, then sleep.

Then I realised Jared and Paul were following me, none knowing why I was acting this way, but they both knew it meant either bloodsucker or something was wrong with Bella.

I rounded the corner of chief Swans house when I saw all the lights and people outside the house. All of I felt pain not my own but my imprints that bloodsucker better not of hurt her.

I pushed myself to run fast. When I skidded in front of Billy and Charlie they both got a fright not hearing me coming. Charlie's eyes widened when he took all three of our sizes in.

"Billy, Chief," nodding my head in there directions "Whats the problem, whats happened to Bella" it all came out in a rush. Billy eyed me suspiciously.

" Sam, Paul, Jared, Charlie here says Bella hasn't been home today since school, ll she left was a note saying she was going for a walk with her boyfriend Edward Cullen." he told us when he got the name I started growling. "But the Cullen's seemed to have left town earlier today." But then he gave us a look and whispered so low for human ears " I think they might have turned her you best go look, now."

"Alright Paul your with me, while Jared I want you to tell Billy about Bella ok." I winked at him. They didn't need to be told twice. Paul and me ran into the forest. "You go to the left wait till you get deeper into the woods till you phase."

I ran much deeper till I took off my shorts and phase clear of any paleface. After about 20 minutes of searching I heard a whimper, my head whipped around at the sound and I took off running.

I entered a small clearing, I saw my imprint curled into a tight ball, it hurt so much seeing her I this pain. I ran behind a tree silently not wanting to startle her and phased after a thought to the guys I had found her.

Going back into the clearing, I slowly approached her.

"Bella" I whispered, she jumped a little but did not look up. "Bella" I said again, but this time louder, but my voice cracked.

This time she looked up. Her eyes focused on me, but they weren't really seeing, the eyes I had once saw full life, were hallow nothing there, empty.

"Bella my names Sam Uley, your dad sent me to look for you, he has most of Forks and La Push out looking for you. But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here in the woods all by yourself" For some reason my voice was calm and polite. What has this girl done to me, I be would forming if some one told me that a bloodsucker did this to my girl a couple of months ago.

"Emm… he" it sounded like she had forced her self to say the word 'he'. "Said I wasn't good enough." As she said this I started to shake uncontrollably. She must be meaning Edward 'freaking' Cullen he left her out there by herself, with no one and on top of that told her she wasn't good enough and used her.

I couldn't control the shakes anymore the anger was making me shake more and more.

That's when I phased, but I was to close. I looked down at her…

**Georgia xoxo**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks if you review or put this story on alert.**

**The Cullen's will be in this story but not for a long time. I more a team vamp then team wolf. But I've just started liking different pairings. This story is strictly Bella/Sam.**

**Also so far it Sam's pov and maybe Bella's soon. **

So here's chapter 3

Previously_: __That's when I phased, but I was to close. I looked down at her…_

There she lay, in her own blood it was everywhere my paws were dripping with my imprints blood, my fur was matted. I could see the blood flowing non-stop from the right side of her cheek and the top of her shoulder. I let out a loud howl lace with pain, which turned to a whimper.

'_Hey boss you found...' _Jared's voice filled my head but was silenced as he took in the destruction that lay in front of me.

'_Holy shit' _Paul's voice rang out.

'_Sam go behind a bush phase I have spare shorts you can have, we are on our way, listen you need to stop the blood flow, use your hand to stop it.' _Jared said.

I ran behind a tree not worrying about myself being naked. I needed to stop the bleeding. I collapsed in front of her, one of my hands pressed against the side of her face it was big enough to cover the wound and the other on her shoulder. As I pressed down she whimpered. I felt the pain she felt through our connection as imprints. I had been to busy I didn't notice Jared and Paul come into the clearing.

"Sam put the shorts on, Paul run ahead warn Charlie and Billy what's happening and that Sam will be carrying her so get the cruiser ready for us to get to the hospital quicker."

Paul was out of the clearing as fast as his legs would take him, while I just sit the looking at the mess in front of me.

Jared came and crouched down next to me, "Hey Sam you need to be getting her to Charlie quickly, man. She's losing to much blood she has to go to hospital." He quickly got to the other side of Bella. " right on the count of three we both pick her up…one…two…three."

We lifted her gently so she wouldn't be in pain. But she still released a strangled agonising scream of pain. Which made me flinch backwards.

"Jared just let go and run a head if got a hold of." As he gave her all to me I could help notice how whole I felt, but now wasn't the time.

We both set of running in the direction of her house both of us picking up our speed every time she whimpered. As we were running I couldn't help but notice how far we were away from the house.

As we broke through the trees I saw everyone stop and look up and take in the form in my arms most gasped as other s just watched in shock.

"Charlie." I called I could se him trying to through people, he was the one who hadn't seen the destruction of his daughters form yet as he made I through the crowd you could see his heart break.

All I could think about what had I done.

**Well then what do you think good, bad.**

**Also check out my other story:**

**This wasn't how it was meant to happen.**

Post Eclipse: Bella has been cheating on Edward with another Cullen who will it be? What happens when they find out she's pregnant? They run away with each other that's what. Leaving his wife and her fiancé and every thing she knows.

Georgia xoxo

**Review please.**


	4. AN Important

Hey

I know I haven't updated in ages and I feel ashamed of this. My laptop had a virus and I lost everything and once it was all better and it was working again it got another one. I didn't have any programs on my laptop and I couldn't write chapters.

But now that I have finally got Microsoft uploaded onto my laptop I can update again wooooooooooooo.

But you can have the option of what story I should finish and update first by going to the poll I set up to vote or by reviewing which one you think.

So what's it going to be?

All The Time I've Been Watching

This wasn't how it was meant to happen

Again I'm sorry about not updating. Once I know which story I will take this down and replace it with a chapter

Georgia

xoxo


End file.
